Micro-electro-mechanical (MEMS) resonators are a potential candidate to replace current off-chip frequency selective mechanical components such as crystal, ceramic and SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) devices in wireless communication systems. High quality factors, small size and compatibility with integrated circuit (IC) integration are some of the advantages silicon MEMS capacitive resonators provide over their bulk-component counterparts. Extension of the frequency range of capacitive MEMS resonators into the giga-Hertz (GHz) range requires process technologies that can yield 10–100 nanometer capacitive gap spacings disposed between a high quality factor (Q) resonating structure and corresponding drive and sense electrodes. Quality factor can generally be described as a measure of energy stored in a system divided by the energy dissipated in the system. Quality factor can be characterized in terms of frequency response of a resonator, such as the ratio of the center frequency (f0) to the 3-dB (decibel) bandwidth of the resonator device.
A number of different polysilicon and single crystalline silicon resonators are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. For example, polysilicon capacitive resonators with submicron gap spacing having metal electrodes are known, but typically experience thermal mismatch. Furthermore, the out-of-plane thickness of such resonators is limited by the deposition process and cannot be increased arbitrarily to improve the electromechanical coupling coefficient. Single crystal silicon (SCS) is a more attractive structural material for microresonators compared to polysilicon due to its inherent high mechanical quality factor, stress-free nature, and independence from various process parameters. However, SCS resonators developed in the past had either complex non-capacitive sense and drive mechanisms, large capacitive gaps, or low quality factors. Such pitfalls may compromise design flexibility and limit the high frequency applications of the microresonators.
Thus, a need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned and/or other deficiencies and/or inadequacies.